Finally
by Terracea
Summary: It is good this happened now although it should have happened sooner. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! (Starco genderbend fic.)


**A/N:** Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! So I came across this fic by **Whispers At Midnight** ( _Comet vs. the Forces of Evil_ ) and I thought it was a pretty amazing concept. So, with that fic serving as my inspiration, I wrote this trash. LOL. Haha. Have a bowl of nachos and enjoy!

 **Love,**  
 **Terracea ❤️**

* * *

"So you are telling me that you can't get out of bed because you are feverish, is that it?" Comet clarified.

"Yes." Marcia groaned. "And I really don't want to move, Comet."

"Well, if you can't get out of your bed today, then whaddaya wanna do?" he asked, running his fingers through his perfect blond hair.

"Sleep." Marcia bluntly said, eyes turning into slits. "So stop bothering me."

Comet rolled his eyes. "Ugh, cranky much?"

"Whatever. Go away, Comet." Marcia scoffed, covering her head with the large pillow that was previously behind her head.

Comet just looked at the pillow covering her face. "Marcia, at least hear me out." he began to say, gently tugging on the pillow on her face to lift it up. When he finally removed the object, he quickly noticed the annoyed look on her face.

"Why are you being such a nuisance, Comet?" Marcia demanded, giving him a cold stare. "I told you to leave, didn't I?"

"Uh, yeah. But I didn't want to leave without turning that frown on your face upside down." he said.

Marcia looked stunned for a moment, but quickly shifted her expression into resignation. "Do what you want." she sighed.

Comet pumped his fist with his right hand and held her hand with his left. "Yes!" he exclaimed.

It was Marcia's turn to roll her eyes. "God, why did you subject me to live with such a hyperactive person?" she wailed.

"Correction!" Comet said, wagging the index finger of his free hand. "Your god has _blessed_ you to live with a super handsome prince with amazing blond hair and fashion sense." he declared, ending his sentence with a wink.

"Yay me." Marcia sardonically remarked, lifting both of her hands in a faux attempt to praise whoever it was up there.

Comet used this opportunity to slip into bed with her. Marcia started to panic and immediately protested as Comet wrapped his arms around her. "My parents-"

"Shh. You don't want to alert their attention with your high pitched noises." Comet drawled, moving his lips closer to her ear. "Besides, I want to stay a bit longer with you."

Marcia felt her cheeks burn hot, and she instantly buried her face in her hands, trying her best to avoid Comet's piercing gaze. "You can't stay here!" she yelled. "It's a Friday! You're gonna miss the general assembly!"

The blond didn't budge, though. He enjoyed pestering the brunette just as much as he liked cuddling her. To see her squirm cutely or make an embarrassed expression is better than spending his hours sitting in front of a teacher listening to a boring lecture about graduation etiquette. "Hmm. Don't care." he mumbled.

"You're not sick!" Marcia shrieked, facing her friend just to give him a stern look. "Your father, King Dragonfly-"

"Really, you're going to play that card against me? School's technically over." Comet interrupted, lifting a brow at Marcia's statement. When the brunette couldn't think of anything clever to retort, the blond just sighed contentedly as he resigned his head against the comfortable pillow on Marcia's bed.

"Come on, Marcia. Let me stay with you." Comet pleaded. Marcia sighed in defeat and placed a hand on Comet's cheek. "Oh all right." she said.

He pumped his fist again and grinned gratefully at her. "Love youuu." he freely said.

"Enh, you too."

"Is it really difficult to tell people you love them on Earth?" he asked. Then he pointed his index finger upwards. "Ah!" he exclaimed. "So that must be why you couldn't tell Jackson how you feel!"

Marcia's cheeks grew red, and she angrily hit Comet's shoulder. "Jackson will _never_ like me, okay?"

"You see, that's the problem." Comet began to say. "You give up without even trying." Then he shrugged. "Kind of makes me wonder if you really liked him at all. Sure, he's a super handsome Earth boy who always carries a skateboard or a surfboard just to impress the _ladies_ -"

Marcia was quick to Jackson's defense. "Jackson's not the type who seeks ways to impress the ladies! He just... really likes doing those things. Plus, his kilowatt smile, golden skin, and ashy blond hair is to die for." she gushed, smiling widely as she recalled the boy who held her heart captive for years. Comet was so amused with her expressiveness and transparency that he decided to annoy her again just to see what the next look on her face will be.

"Ooh, let's also talk about his gorgeous aquamarine eyes, that teal streak on the left side of his hair and that exaggerated Californian accent-"

"It's not exaggerated." Marcia interjected.

"Eh, hell-aw Merzha! Woo do you doin' tonait? Doo _you_ whoa naa git in ma _core_?" Comet said in an exaggerated Californian accent.

"That's sooo not how he talks." Marcia said as she giggled a little bit.

" _Merzha_! Git in ma _core_! We tick a left in _Core_ -ner stuhn, drahve east tuh thee ye-cho luh-cay- _shun_ , ind head straight tuh thee _ye_ -cho crick cricks!"

Marcia was smiling widely at this point and challenged the blond to say something funnier with her eyes. Comet was quick to accept the challenge, and he shot her look that was supposed to be sexy.

" _Merzia_ , git in da wah tur." he said in a deep, masculine voice. "I'll make you wet. Or- are you already wet... Down here?!" he yelled, quickly moving his hand to touch her between her legs.

Marcia squealed as she blocked his hand with hers. Comet quickly wrapped her hands with the hand she just blocked and threatened to touch her with his other hand. Marcia's knees immediately rose to protect herself from him. "N-no! Bad Comet!" she yelled.

"Naw, I'm _Jecksuhn_! Lemme rep you!" Comet yelled back as he kept threatening her with his free hand.

"Oh my god, Comet! You can't just tell people to let you rape them!"

"I'm not Comet! I'm _Jecksuhn_!"

Marcia found herself shaking with uncontrollable laughter at this point. He listened to the high-pitched "hee-hee-hee" she made as he watched her endearingly. That's the sound of her genuine laughter, and he's going to miss it so much.

Rather, he's going to miss this girl so much.

So he stroked her hair and pulled her close. "Ahh, let's just sleep." he said.

Marcia wiped a tear from her eye, shot Comet a grateful smile, and closed her eyes. Comet did the same - though his was absolutely just pretend. He buried his nose in her shoulder, and Marcia was given the opportunity to smell his hair.

It smelled like honeysuckle, just like her shampoo. The jerk used her shampoo!

Her lips quivered and tears suddenly stung her eyes. This wasn't because she's upset that he used her shampoo, but because she's going to miss this jerk so much.

This quirky, adorable, and super annoying jerky best friend that she loves so much.

In school, Comet was known to be extremely hyperactive, charming, and physically attractive. While he didn't really join clubs that could put his energy level, charisma and lean built to good use (much to the football team's chagrin), he spent his time following Marcia around. Girls who fell for Comet secretly envied Marcia for getting the undivided attention they sorely wanted from the pale-skinned adonis, but those who declared their love to him often gets shot down. He wasn't interested in them. He also made it clear that he liked that girl with the bizarre spiky hair, fanged teeth and questionable taste in music.

Karlee Greason. Yeah, that was her name. Marcia never really understood what Comet saw in that girl. She seemed oblivious to Comet's advances, too, and the only time they really talked was through her cellphone.

She never really got an update regarding her status with Comet. Last she checked, Karlee was in a relationship with some dude she met in Oregon. That didn't stop Comet from wanting to bone her - literally. He was planning to hit her with a bone. The purpose was to win her heart once and for all by throwing a magical bone at her.

Marcia shook her head at the thought. Mewnians sure have weird practices.

Marcia sighed. "Comet?" she began to say, pulling his face to level with hers. "Yes?" he said, fluttering his eyes open. As soon as his vision came to full view, the first thing he saw was the sad look on his best friend's face.

"Can't believe we're finally graduating."

"Yeah." he affirmed in a low voice. "Time flies by so fast, huh?"

Marcia nodded.

"I was thinking-"  
"I was thinking-"

"No, you first-"  
"No, you first-"

"Jinx!" they both said in unison, pointing at each other with their index fingers.

"Jinx again!" Marcia cried, then lifted both of her hands in mock victory. "Ha-ha! I win! Sir, I believe you owe me a soda."

Comet just looked at her and memorized her happy face. Obviously, he let her win just so that he could revel in that expression. Damn, she's so pretty when she's happy.

The world seemed to be turning slowly, and everything seemed like it was happening in slow motion.

If he could be granted one wish, then it would be nice if he could stay with this girl. He wanted to take her back with him to Mewni but he didn't want to rip her away from her opportunities here on Earth. He was destined to be king one day, and she was destined to do whatever she wished. She said she wanted to help people understand themselves better. She was going to be a therapist - and Comet's pretty sure that she'll be the best in her field. It was undeniable. With him sticking around her like glue, she had tons of practice and truckloads of experience.

She'll be perfect as his queen- no, he meant as a therapist. Yes, she'll be perfect as a therapist.

He checked the mail earlier this morning and saw a lot of envelopes with her name written on the back. These envelopes had seals of the prestigious schools she had been gunning for (that's according to her web browser's search history), and Comet believed that the contents were all positive.

Then he felt a light slap on his cheek.

"Comet, hello? Earth to Comet!" Marcia was yelling, waving her hand in front of his face.

"H-huh? Oh, sorry. I was spacing out." Comet mumbled.

"Ha! Comet is spacing out. Good one!"

It took Comet a while to realize that he had unwittingly made a pun. "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed. "Yours is also funny. You said: Earth to Comet."

Marcia grinned. "Nah, I think yours has a stronger impact."

"Yeah, that's because I'm an actual comet now, hurtling from the high heavens to an Earthling like you!"

Marcia yelped as Comet pounced on top of her and clamped a firm hand on her mouth. "Shh." he whispered, then he started kissing her everywhere.

Marcia's eyes widened in shock, and her legs made a motion to kick Comet's body off of her, but he was quick to straddle her with his legs to keep her lower body in place. Comet lowered his lips to her neck and planted soft kisses all the way to her ear. "Tell me if I'm going too far." he whispered, before proceeding to nibble on her skin.

"Mmmph mmmh mphm?"

He drew back. "Huh?"

 _"Mmh!"_

"Oh yeah!" Comet exclaimed, lifting his hand to free her nose and mouth. Then his planted a kiss on her lips. For a full minute.

And when he broke away, she slapped him. Hard. So hard that Comet fell off her body and to the floor.

"Ow!" he yelled, rubbing his cheek. When he finally looked up, he saw tears falling out of Marcia's eyes and he stood back with a shocked look on his face.

"Fuck." he cursed. "What the fuck was I doing?!" he yelled, putting both of his hands on his head. She looked just as shocked as he was, but her prime reaction was accompanied with an uncontrollable amount of sobbing.

"Y-you... Why did..."

"Oh gosh, Marcia... I'm so sorry..." he stammered, running a hand through his hair. Then he massaged his temples as he sat on her bedside, trying to assess what made him do what he just did.

"...why?" she managed to choke out. Then she blew her nose on her blanket.

Comet just watched Marcia with a pained look on his face. It wasn't his intention to do that to her. But, whenever he looks at Marcia doing something as silly as wiping her snot on the sheet covering half of her body, that's when he realized that maybe... He actually wanted to kiss her all along.

Sure, he thought about it. Taking Marcia out on a date, eating good food, exploring other dimensions hand-in-hand - that sorta thing, but he never had the courage to take their relationship to another level. She had that stunning California beach surfer in her mind, and he, the devilishly dashing Prince of Mewni, was just supposed to be her wingman and most trusted confidante.

He sighed. Okay, maybe he liked her - a lot. He knows that he loves her, but he fervently believed and regarded her as his sister (or a long lost super fraternal twin). There are several times in his three-year stay that made it seem that God (or whoever it is up there) had put her in this world to put him to the test. Times like seeing her in the morning wearing nothing but a towel as she brushed her teeth in front of the mirror was enough to ignite a little spark within his inner primal warrior.

Bottomline is that Marcia grew attractively. She had sunkissed skin, eyes that had a strange mix of amber and hazel, a pointed nose, pouty lips, straight teeth, and mermaid hair.

Comet must have informed her how attractive she was a million times, but he casually slips it in his sentences whenever he does so that it would sound less awkward. And when she finally responds, he finds it cute that she gets really flustered but tries her hardest to remain unaffected by calling him "bro" and "best friend" - subliminally reminding him where he stands in her life.

So he never thought that kissing her full on the lips was a grand idea. It was a big no-no in Comet's book. And, since Marcia's face looked severely disgusted at him, it's quite obvious that she's officially mad at him.

Damn it, he was such a jerk.

"Comet?"

He looked up to her, startled.

"Do you like me?"

"What?" Comet said again. He wasn't paying proper attention. His mind was still focusing on the kiss he just planted on her cherry-flavored lips.

Gosh, just stop it! he thought, mentally scolding himself.

"You know, like subconsciously. Like, you never even considered the both of us to..." she began to rapidly bump two fingers together. "...you know... be a couple or something."

"I..." Comet began to say, then he just trailed off as he looked at the carpet. "Was that stain always there?" he asked her, pointing at the orange stain on the cream-colored carpet.

"Don't change the subject!" she yelled as she swung her legs to the side of the bed. Then she straightened her back as she sat up and put her hands on her lap as she looked at the orange stain that was brought to her attention. "And that's probably from the orange juice you spilled when you visited my room last week..." she quietly said.

Suddenly, Comet's arms wrapped around Marcia, and his lips touched her forehead. "Calm down, sweetheart, I need to find a way to phrase what I'm about to say to you in a way that doesn't sound... dumb."

Marcia paused for a while, and Comet noticed the rise and fall of her breathing. He took her hands and kneeled in front of her.

"Marcia, you're the best."

"What do you mean I'm the best?"

"Dunno. Everything, I guess." Comet shrugged. "Friend, girl..."

Marcia tried to say something but Comet wasn't finished yet. "...Crush?" he added, lifting a playful brow as he grinned.

Marcia smiled a little. "What is this, some sort of a confession?" she asked.

Comet just flashed her a boyish smile. "Yep." he said, popping the last letter.

"Karlee..."

"Isn't you."

Marcia looked up.

"You know, I actually fell for you before I even realized I did." Comet continued, wiping the silent tear on her cheek with his palm. "Perhaps things might have even turned out differently. We could have been together earlier. Maybe, if you felt the same way."

"Since we're being honest here, I want to confess something to you as well."

"Okay."

"I don't think I've ever said the words out loud to you before, but I do. I love you. I always have." Marcia admitted.

"Enh, you too."

She gasped and slapped his shoulder. "You're such a jerk!"

"I love you so much, Marcia Diaz." Comet said, smiling at her. "So, so much."

"C'mere you." Marcia said as she pulled the blond's shirt and captured his lips with hers. He fell with her and straddled her legs while he kissed her hungrily.

Marcia tugged on his shirt and pulled it upwards, exposing his muscled chest. She trailed her fingers over his stomach as she sucked fervently on his lower lip.

He pushed her down as he trailed hot kisses along her throat. Marcia moaned cutely as she stretched her neck to give him more access to her soft skin.

"Time is running out..." she whispered.

"Huh?"

"We need to make the most of it." she whispered again, moving his hands to her breasts.

He stopped kissing her throat and pulled away abruptly; surprised.

She stared into his face, into those penetrating blue eyes. "Please." she pleaded.

His face broke into a grin and he pulled her shirt up, revealing a simple black brassiere. Without any hesitation, he pulled the obstruction down and revealed two healthy mounds that perked up as soon as they were released. "Damn." he muttered. "They're so beautiful."

She wrapped her legs around him, and he crushed his hard length against her. "You're beautiful." He repeated. Marcia felt her cheeks slowly burn at the comment, and she cupped his face in her hands and brought them to her chest.

He proceeded to lick the skin of her breasts and suck on her nipples until her body arched in sheer pleasure. His fingers were tugging on the waistband of her shorts and he impatiently yanked it south, revealing her black underwear.

"Comet! I..."

Suddenly, someone rapped on the door, and Comet abruptly pushed Marcia away and fell to the floor. Then he rolled under the bed to hide.

Marcia managed to hide herself under the sheets as the door creaked open. It was her father Angelo, still wearing an apron that had the words "kiss the cook" written in festive colors.

" _Hija, estás bien_?" he asked. " _Estás teniendo pesadillas?_ I can hear your bed creaking from downstairs... You seem... Restless."

Marcia chuckled nervously as she pulled the sheets higher. "It's just the fever, dad. Don't worry."

"Ah, _bueno_..." Angelo said, then he looked around the room suspiciously. "Where's Comet?"

"School." Marcia lied.

"Well, the principal called. Said he wasn't there for the general assembly and the toga-fitting."

"Maybe he went to visit another dimension?"

"Hmm."

Comet bit his bottom lip as he heard Angelo's heavy footsteps approach Marcia's bedside. When it finally stopped, he held his breath and crossed his fingers. He wasn't a fan of this particular belief but he needed all the luck he could get.

Angelo placed his hand on Marcia's forehead. " _Caramba_! You're hotter than a jalapeño!" he remarked. "You're even sweating!"

Marcia wiped her sweat with the blanket she was holding. She was _definitely_ hot because of her fever - but she was probably _burning_ because she was still aroused. Her father seemed to notice the erratic tension in the atmosphere, but merely dismissed as an effect of the hot weather they are currently having.

"Your room is stuffy. Let's get some air in." Angelo remarked as he drew the curtains open. The cool rush of air entered the room and Marcia gripped on her bedsheets to prevent it from revealing her naked upper body.

"I'll get you something to eat and lots and lots of water!" Angelo informed Marcia as he walked over to the door. Then he whirled to point at her. "In the meantime, _hija_ , you should really get some sleep."

"Yeah, I probably should." Marcia said, pretending to yawn. "Oh I'm sooo sleepy."

"You might want to hang your dreamcatcher above your bed tonight... It will prevent the _espíritus_ _malignos_ from entering your dream." Angelo advised.

"I will, dad."

"Okay. _Que duermas bien, mi unica hija. Que sueñes con los angelitos!_ " Angelo said as he walked out of the room.

Then he shut the door with a thud. A full minute passed, and it seemed that Angelo's not coming back anytime soon.

"You can come out now." Marcia said, knocking on the wooden side of her bed. "And you better head to school."

"Think he knows something's up?" Comet asked, as he picked the shirt from the floor.

Marcia gasped at Comet's shirt. "Do you think dad saw your shirt on the floor?"

Comet vehemently shook his head. "I really don't think so." he confidently said, though he honestly wasn't sure.

Marcia pouted as she watched him wear his shirt. "Will you come back to bed after school?"

"If your dad isn't going to kill me later then yes! Heck, I'll even spend the night with you." Comet responded with a wink.

"Really?"

He cupped her chin with his hand. "Really," he drawled. Then he planted another kiss on her lips.

It was short and sweet, but there was a promise of more to come.

When they finally broke apart, Comet took his pair of scissors from his jean pocket and ripped the fabric of space and time with it. "I love you." he told her as he stepped into the portal.

"I love you, too." she replied.

"I'm gonna miss you." he continued.

"Well, I miss you already." she said, blowing him a kiss. He pretended to catch it and held it close to his heart.

"Aww." was all Marcia could say.

He waved a goodbye before disappearing into the portal, and the brunette fell to the bed, grabbed the pillow and shrieked out a string of words that made no sense whatsoever, but absolutely fit her mood.

When she finally calmed and she finally wore her clothes properly, she felt a thick layer poking her back, and she rolled over to see what it was. When she saw that it was an envelope with the insignia of Tri-State State College, she bit her lip as she ripped it open to release the perfumed paper inside.

When she open the first half of the letter, her eyes couldn't believe the words she just read out loud.

"Congratulations! You have been accepted to Tri-State State College- _ohmigosh_!"

Then, as she stood up on her knees, her legs brushed up against another envelope with the words Echo Creek U beveled on the back. She ripped that open as well.

"Ack!" she yelled, jumping up and down. "I got in too!"

The door swung open, and it revealed her dad carrying a bowl filled with vegetables. " _A-ha_! I knew it! Comet, you are- uh... Marcia? Why are you jumping on your bed?"

"Oh daddy, you'll never believe what just happened-"

Angelo scratched his head as his eyes scanned the floor. "Oh _hija_ , I am seeing things... I'm not sure if I'm in the right disposition to believe in anything... Maybe _Xibalba_ is playing tricks on my poor head again... I mean, I _may_ have seen a Comet's shirt on the floor but I wasn't sure..."

"What are you mumbling about? Look!"

As Marcia handed the letters over to him, Angelo's reaction was just was great as Marcia's. He hoisted her up in his arms and spun her around the room.

 **Later...**

Comet finally exited the Principal's office after getting berated for skipping a scheduled event. Jackson passed by and held out his hand. "Hey brah," he greeted in his California slur as they exchanged a high five.

"Hey Jackie, wassup?" he said, calling the ashy blond with his nickname.

"Erh, good. Still skateboarding. Haha." Jackson replied, smiling as he tapped on his skateboard. "Erh, where's Marcia?"

Comet stifled a laugh after listening to the way Jackson rolled Marcia's name on his tongue. He sniffed to disguise the impending snort. "Hmm. Sick."

"Kinda weird seeing you all alone, man." Jackson said. "The both of you are like... Two peas in a pod. Always together."

Comet shot his friend a bashful grin. "Yeah."

"She's a pretty girl, isn't she?"

"Beautiful. Gorgeous. Stunning. Amazing."

Jackson laughed. "Have you confessed yet?"

Comet smiled. "Yep."

"Good job." Jackson praised, patting his friend on the back. "It's like, the moment everyone's been waiting for."

"Thanks, man."

"Oh," Jackson began, with a face looking like he just realized something grave.

"What's wrong?"

"College. Have you- oh yeah! You don't have to go to that. Sorry, I forgot."

"Yeah, lucky me." Comet said, trying to sound thankful. The road to kingship will be just as brutal as college. So really, it's not that different.

"What about Marcia?"

Again with the ' _Merzia_ ' thing. Comet grinned at Jackson's accent as he answered his question. "Dunno yet. Dropped her a couple of envelopes from pretentious-sounding universities this morning."

"Ah, the ones with the hifalutin names like Camden-Oxford in Bradbery or Kjobstaad Viking Academy."

Comet nodded. "Ah, it doesn't matter where she goes. I got this with me." he said, flashing Jackson his interdimensional scissors.

"Cool. Whatever that is. Hey, I gotta jet."

"Aight bro."

Jackson threw his skateboard on the cemented path and hopped on it. "See you later, alligator."

Comet just waved, and Jackson sped away.

Then his phone buzzed in his pocket. As he fished the device out of his pocket, he noticed that it was Marcia's name flashing onscreen. He quickly put it next to his ear.

"Hey boo." he said.

Suddenly, he heard a high-pitched squeal from the speaker. "Comet!" she yelled excitedly. "Two universities want me!"

He was about to respond, but she squealed again and he yanked the phone away from his ear before it could damage his hearing.

When she finally stopped shouting, he brought back the device to his ear and grinned. "What a dilemma!" he joked.

"Haha, yes! You know, I..." She paused, and he could hear her ripping paper from the other side. Then she squealed again. " _Yaaaaass_! Make that three!"

"Congratulations." he said.

"Thanks! Hey, as I was saying... You know, I... owe you a lot. Thanks for always being there for me. You made my high school life extraordinary."

"I should be saying that to you as well." Comet said as he leaned his back against a pillar. "High school is such a roller coaster of emotions... but with you, it was one hell of a ride."

"Time to switch roller coasters, huh?"

"We'll be riding separate rides, though." Comet said. "That okay with you?"

Marcia laughed. "That's okay. I'm pretty sure our rides will meet somewhere along the way..."

He gasped. "Isn't that dangerous?"

* * *

 **END**

 **Thanks for making it this far! Tell me your thoughts about this concept. Comment, review, or fav! Thanks again!**


End file.
